


ImpSec's Nightmare

by anothercrazymom



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: And the kid who was standing next to him, Gen, Gregor has a bad day., ImpSec, Imperial Security, So does his son, Whodunit?, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercrazymom/pseuds/anothercrazymom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sound of shattering glass, the peacefulness of the Vorbarra District Day School vanishes.  Someone has almost killed the Crown Prince of Barrayar.  The list of potential suspects is long, but it soon becomes apparent that ImpSec has a problem.  Head of Imperial Security, Guy Allegre's worst nightmare is coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely written. The plan is to post to post a chapter a day until it is done.

Armsman Daniels sat in a chair in the far back of the third grade classroom and looked longingly out the window. Spring was calling. He hadn’t enjoyed third grade all that much the first time, and watching the young Prince Xav attend it was only slightly more interesting than watching the grass grow on the playground outside. Scratch that - he was watching the grass and not watching third grade. But such are the duties of an armsman assigned to watch the Crown Prince. Usually he had company in his boredom in the person of the Armsman assigned to watching Sasha - no, it was Aral now - Vorkosigan, the Prince’s cousin and son of perhaps the second most powerful man on Barrayar, one Lord Auditor Miles Vorkosigan. But today Aral was home sick with some sort of cough. Daniels wished heartily that the boy would get well soon, if only so that he would have the company of Armsman deSilva and they could continue their game of Survival in the Time of Isolation. He was about to win!

The inside of the Vorbarra District Day School looked like many other schools. The picture of Emperor Gregor Vorbarra was displayed in accordance with the regulations for all Barrayaran schools. There was also a picture of the District’s Count as well, in this case Count Gregor Vorbarra, the same man in a different uniform. In Vorkosigan District schools there would have been the picture of the Emperor and a picture of their Count, Count Miles Vorkosigan. And so forth in all the other 58 districts on Barrayar. 

Little boys sat in tidy rows of small chairs and desks. Even the uniforms didn’t look all that dissimilar from the ones he had worn in his youth. But the children that attended this school were the elite of Barrayar. This was the school that one sent their high Vor lordlings to if one was able to afford the remarkable tuition and was able to secure one of the highly coveted admission letters. The high Vor ladylings (was that even a word?) went to a different school located several miles away. That the Prince and his cousin would attend was a foregone conclusion. The other younger Princes would attend as well. The next youngest one already did; Prince David was in a classroom across the hall accompanied by another Armsman. Gallo, too, was probably very bored.

Daniels looked back from the window at the sound of chairs scraping along the floor to see Xav and another student getting up and walking toward the door. He tucked his pad into his pocket and followed them out.

The group reached the hallway and headed toward the library.

“Pol, you want to do this report on who?” asked Xav confused.

“On Simon Illyan,” replied Pol certainly.

“But we are supposed to pick an important historic person,” replied Xav.

“He is an important historic figure,” said Pol.

“But Uncle Simon is just Uncle Simon. He isn’t that...” Xav searched for the right word.

Pol stopped and stared at Xav, “He is that important. And besides, his father was Greek.” 

Daniels could see that Xav didn’t understand the significance of the statement from his little Greekie friend. Maybe someone would enlighten him as to the ‘historically important people’ who sometimes came to dinner at his table. Daniels decided to relay this conversation to the Head Armsman in his daily report. At least Trent would get a laugh out of it if nothing else. 

The trio walked down the hallway, the sound of footsteps the only noise. “Do you want to meet him?” asked Xav. 

“Really?” asked Pol, stunned.

“Sure. He sometimes comes to pick up Aunt Alys at the Residence. I can ask her when he’s likely to come by.” Xav got a little more excited about the idea, “Maybe he will tell us a story about the cool stuff he did. He doesn't remember a lot of things, but sometimes he tells the most amazing stories.”

Pol’s eyes had gone as big as saucers with the idea of meeting one of his heroes and the casual way Xav threw around invitations to meet them. Daniels grinned. There were many, many moments of total boredom at this job and then there were moments when he could see flashes of the wonderful things he was a part of, even if it were just arranging a meeting between a little boy and an old man. This was definitely going into that report to Trent.

The group reached the library and walked in. This was the oldest part of the school and the least modern of the buildings. The library was the only building remaining of the original school grounds, the others having been destroyed in one of several skirmishes around the capital over the years. The rough hewn stones made the building feel colder than the temperature on the thermostat registered. The books stood arranged on shelves at a height for children. Daniels looked over them and at the mostly empty room, scanning for a nonexistent threat. There were three students working on some project on one of the tables near the computers and two librarians talking behind the circulation desk. Nothing dangerous here. There never was. That was the life of an armsman: lots and lots of waiting and standing around waiting. And that was the good times.

Xav and Pol walked toward the biographies section near the big windows. There were flowers on this side of the building. Daniels mused that there would be much playing tonight at the Residence. Maybe the Empress would even get in on it, and she hardly ever ventured outside to play in the children’s games. 

With a crack and the shattering of glass, all thoughts of boredom leapt from Daniels head. The blast of spring air and the shrill of an alarm engaged all his senses as he ran to where the still form of his charge lay on the floor and a rapidly enlarging puddle of blood seeped into the carpet.

He tipped a table over and created a shield for the prone form and bent to see the damage.

Xav sat up and looked at him with several cuts bleeding from his face. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” said Daniels as he reached to the boy, “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so. I’m just on the ground and covered in glass,” replied Xav. Xav looked at the still form of his friend and continued, “But Pol is hurt. Really hurt.”

All the drills where the boys needed to get down and be safe had paid off. Unfortunately it looked like an innocent bystander had gotten hit instead. Daniels confirmed that Xav did indeed look mostly alright and turned his attention to the other boy. Xav was right; Pol was hurt.

Daniels looked once more at his charge and pressed the red alert button on his wristcom, grateful for the feature that allowed his voice to be heard cancelling out the chatter that the frequency buzzed with.

“This is Daniels. I am in the library with Xav. The south facing window has been shot, possibly with a sniper rifle. Xav appears to not be seriously injured. There is a civilian who needs medical attention immediately; I suggest bringing the tube. And possibly others with injuries from the broken glass.”

“Expletive!” was the startled response of the ImpSec officer assigned to the school, “I have people on their way to you now.”

Xav looked at his classmate on the ground and back to Daniels, “What now?”

Daniels looked warily around the room, still on edge from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. “We wait for backup and get you to a safer location.”

“What about Pol?”

“I don’t know. He will get the help he needs. My job is to make sure you are safe. ImpSec will take care of him.”

“But he is hurt a lot worse than I am.”

Daniels spared a look at the two boys and the overturned table. Xav was right. The last time he had seen that kind of blood loss the situation hadn’t turned out well. But fortunately, his job wasn’t to look after Pol, it was to look out for Xav and he had gotten altogether too close to messing that up. 

“Take off your jacket and press on the places that he is bleeding from.”

“Really?” asked Xav quickly removing the jacket and laying on his friend’s chest.

“Yeah, it is the best you can do without other equipment. Equipment that we don’t have, but should be here soon.”

“Mama will complain that I stained it....”

“I think she will get over it this time.”

Three minutes later the exterior of the library was determined to be safe and six armed men entered the library through the empty place where the window used to be. They were followed by another three men carrying various medical equipment including the cyrotube. It was only used in the most severe trauma cases, where the victim was unlikely to survive transport to someplace better capable of handling the injuries.

As the armed men walked the perimeter of the room determining the extent of the damage and the disposition of the other people in the room, the medics approached the place where the trio waited. Xav was still valiantly using his jacket to try to stop the blood on his young friend.

One of the medics handed Xav’s jacket back to him and began the grisly job of determining Pol’s injuries while a second began setting up equipment nearby. The cyrotube looked ominously like a coffin. As the medic pulled back the remains of the uniform shirt, Xav turned a ghostly shade of white and looked as if he was going to lose his breakfast. 

“Put your head between your knees and take deep breaths,” came Daniels’ voice, “and don’t watch.”

Xav obeyed the directions and the color slowly returned to his face. The third medic looked at Xav and the jacket Xav was holding in concern. Daniels quickly added, “The blood isn’t his. At least most of it.”

The medic calmed slightly, “We need to get Xav to ImpMil to make sure and I would rather get both of you out of here as soon as possible. ImpSec is still securing the perimeter and Captain Cohagen is on a rampage.”

Daniels didn’t have to imagine very far to guess how upset Captain Cohagen was. He had only to think of how upset Captain Dragan had been over the summer when the household security had lost Xav in the Residence. 

“I agree,” responded Daniels eagerly.

“A helicopter should be arriving on the west lawn in a few minutes. These men are going to provide escort for you and Xav to get there.”

“What about Pol?” interjected Xav. “Pol needs to be at ImpMil more than I do.”

The resigned medic looked at the injured boy and the other medics furiously working on getting him prepped and ready for transport. “That may be true, but my orders are to secure your safety and get you clear until the security of this location is verified. He,” said the medic grudgingly, “isn’t on my list.”

Xav looked at Daniels and the medic. “Can you please make room for him too?” he pleaded, “Please? I don’t want him to die because of me.”

The head medic looked back at the other medics as they finished the prep and connected the boy to the tube. In less than a minute the child would be fully in stasis and as stable as possible. The medic made a decision and said to the waiting men, “Pack him up. I’ll take him solo and update ImpMil while we are in the air. I can pick up a new detachment when we land,” and then back to Xav, “I don’t want him to die either.” Finally he announced to the armed men, now standing in a loose circle around them, “Help carry the tube and then report to Captain Cohagen. It looks like you are going to be here a little longer than planned. We are going to need your weight allowance.”

The leader of the guards pointed at two others who picked up the tube that the injured child had been laid on and lifted it. The medics picked up equipment and the group headed to the west lawn.

As Daniels helped Xav to his feet, he felt a stab of pain in his leg and for the first time noticed the shard of glass poking from his uniform trousers. The medic looked at it and the blood staining the pants and said, “It looks like the kid wasn’t the only one to get caught by the blast.”

Daniels took a step and winced. “I will be fine. I am not leaving Xav.”

The medic responded, “I wouldn’t even think of asking.” He caught the attention of one of the guards, “Help get Armsman Daniels to the helicopter and be careful of the right leg.”

“Yes, sir,” answered the guard.

The helicopter took off a few minutes later. 

*****

Under any other circumstances Xav would have found a ride on a helicopter exciting. These were not the circumstances he had hoped for. His Armsman was bleeding. His friend was in a tube and not even breathing. And he was scared. Very very very scared.

He wanted to go home and be safe. He wanted to be working on a stupid report for his history teacher. He wanted everything to be the way it was supposed to be and this wasn’t it. This was like on one of those holo-vid-dramas that Mama told him he shouldn’t watch and he sometimes did anyway. This stuff was only supposed to be pretend. But it wasn’t pretend this time and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

****

Armsman Daniels didn’t like heights. He could deal with them if he had to, but they were far from his favorite thing. And he didn’t like bleeding either, especially if it was his blood. Although Xav’s blood would have been worse. He supposed he could deal with the blood...

The helicopter set down on the top of ImpMil, the Imperial Military Hospital, where people in the Imperial Service and their dependents were treated in case of injury. This was where the best doctors on Barrayar were. And this was where he was going...

Daniels barely noticed when he laid down on the flat bench in the helicopter. He hadn’t noticed at all when that entire bench had been picked up and removed. He did notice however when someone in white attempted to remove his stunner from him.

His words slurred, “No, can’t have that...need to keep Xav safe.”

A patient voice spoke slowly to him as the world swam out of focus, “Armsman, we have sealed this entire wing. Xav is as safe as it is possible for us to keep him.” 

The high pitched voice of the crying Crown Prince cut through the fog, “Daniels, let them help. Papa is coming and Trent is coming too. He is bringing more people. I don’t want you to die.”

The last thing he remembered before the drugs knocked him out was the sobbing of a child...

****


	2. Does Anybody Around Here Speak Greek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor gets to ImpMil...

Emperor Gregor Vorbarra walked down the corridor to the secure wing of the Imperial Military Hospital with purpose. Four Armsmen and a ImpSec officer trailed behind, hurrying to keep up. Whatever else was said about the Emperor, his physical fitness was rarely questioned. He rarely had reason to be here. The Imperial Residence was extremely well equipped for whatever medical needs he and his family might have. The years that Aral Vorkosigan had been Regent had made that a reality and he had never seen fit to change it. 

But someone had tried to kill his son mere hours earlier and the most secure facility with the doctors to treat the injured had not been the Residence. It had been here, within the ugly grey walls of ImpMil. He had been told that Xav was not seriously injured, but Xav’s friend was and so was the Armsman assigned to guard him. 

Gregor reached the final security checkpoint to find a tall blond pregnant woman anxiously trying to make herself understood to the security guard and failing. She spoke in thickly accented Greek and the guard was not able to make any sense what she was saying. Twin little girls peeked out from behind her skirt at the guard, obviously frightened from all the noise.

The guard recognized his Emperor,the attendant Armsmen, and Captain Simpkins and had a secure pad out ready for their handscans to allow them entry. 

The frazzled guard began, “I am sorry about this woman, Sire. I don’t know how she got to this wing or why she is here. I have already called for backup, but everyone is kind of busy right now. You can go right in.”

The woman had stopped her anxious one sided conversation and looked at the group now in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the black and silver of the Armsman uniforms in front of her.

Gregor Vorbarra spoke all of the languages spoken on Barrayar, but didn’t have much call to practice his Greek very often. The Greeks tended to live in places like the Vorkeres District and not involve themselves in his circle of politics very often. The few Greeks he saw regularly spoke fluent English. He hadn’t caught all of the scared woman’s conversation, but he had caught that she believed that her son was somewhere beyond this guard post and that he had been hurt. The report he had received had said that a young Greek child had been with Xav when the incident happened at the school. It was likely that this woman was that child’s mother.

“Get General Allegre on the vid,” he said to the startled guard. He turned to the woman and said in Greek, “I will have this straightened out in a moment.”

She looked at him astonished and said, “Thank you.” 

The guard pointed the vid toward him and stepped out of the way.

“How can I help you, Sire?” asked the head of Imperial Security as he took a breath in the midst of the chaos that surrounded him.

“You need to send a translator up to the secure wing. The mother of the injured child is here and having some communications issues. Namely, she speaks Greek and the guard doesn’t.”

“Expletive! Someone will be there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything else, Sire?”

“Not right now,” said Gregor and turned the vid screen back to the guard. “They are with me,” he said and placed his hand on the palm screen.

The walk down the corridor was short and Gregor quickly found himself in a large windowless room. At the end closest to the door Armsman Daniels with his leg bandaged lay on a bed, in the middle on a different bed sat the Crown Prince with a holovid player watching Captain Vortalon, and at the far end an empty bed waited, presumably for the injured Greekie boy. Someone had decided to keep the three together, probably to make guarding them easier.

A pair of armsmen stood beside the door and scanned the room as they entered. Trent walked through and was followed immediately by the Emperor. 

“Papa, you came!”

Gregor watched as his son dropped the holovid on the bed and scrambled to where he was standing. Aside from a few small bandages and the fact that he was wearing surgical clothes far too large for him, Xav looked unharmed. Relief flooded his every sense. Being told that Xav was safe was no substitute for seeing him alive and well. The pair walked back to the bed and Xav climbed back up. Gregor sat at the end.

“Of course, I came,” said Gregor

“My clothes got all messed up and the doctors gave me these ones to wear after I took a shower. Do you think Mama will be upset about the clothes?” asked Xav. 

Gregor knew the answer to that question. The disposition of Xav’s school uniform would be the farthest thing from her mind. “I rather think your mother will be more happy that you are safe than she will be worried about the clothes.”

“Daniels got a big piece of glass in his leg. The doctors took it out, but he bled a lot.”

Gregor looked across at the large man peacefully sleeping a drugged sleep. Armsmen had been injured in caring for him and his family before, but this was different. This wasn’t like when Daniels had hurt his knee chasing David or even when Hoag broke his arm when he fell on the ice last winter; someone had targeted his child and Daniels had gotten hurt. It was a burden he felt every day.

Xav continued, “Pol got hurt too, worse than Daniels. I think he is in that room over there,” he pointed, “but the doctors won’t tell me anything. They just walk in and out looking worried.”

Gregor sighed and looked at the worried woman who had followed him into this room. Unlike his happy reunion she had not seen her son and indeed since the translator had not yet appeared was not getting any information at all. 

“I will find out more.” Gregor hated this part. He knew that the news was not going to be good and with the translator still not present, he was going to be the one to tell the child’s mother. “Can you share the holovid with his little sisters?”

“Sure, I even know how to put it on the Greek language version!” he said excitedly. Gregor watched as Xav adjusted the settings on the machine and silently praised whichever of his predecessors had required all holo vid media to be published in all of the languages on Barrayar. Xav would someday need to know greek, too.

As Xav turned on the holo vid again and the title sequence of the show started in Greek and the little girls turned to see what was going on. Xav spoke in beginner Greek, “Do you to see to want?” 

Gregor watched as the little girls looked at their mother who nodded her assent and then scurried to where Xav and the holo vid were playing. Gregor said in much more polished greek as he walked to the chair where she sat, “He is learning to speak Greek, but isn’t very proficient at it yet.”

“He will improve with practice and time,” she replied. “I am Adara, Pol’s mother and the girls are Phoebe and Penelope. They will teach him some.”

“He is learning it at school.”

“Yes, Pol tells me. He says that he enjoys having children who like to learn in his class. It is much better than before.”

“Where were you before?”

“At the neighborhood school in Vorkeres District. Pol was not very happy there. The older kids didn’t like that he knew more than they did. It was good for being near family but he is much happier at this school. We are very grateful to Headmaster Vorlakial for allowing Pol to attend and arranging for the scholarship to attend. It would not have been possible without his help.”

“The Headmaster is a very sensible man. He has been Headmaster for a long time.”

Adara continued, “Pol enjoys the boys in his class very much.”

“Xav hasn’t talked much about him except to say that he was Greek and very smart.”

“Pol is probably very quiet in class. He doesn’t want to call attention to himself like before.”

“Xav doesn’t have that problem. He and Aral are more likely to be told to stop talking than to start.”

She looked at the door at the end of the room. “Do you know what happened to my son?”

At that moment the door opened at the small form of Pol Thanopolous was wheeled in. He looked small with all the tubes and wires coming from his body, but under the thin sheet the child slowly breathed. His mother approached her son and looked expectantly at the green suited man that stood next to him. 

“Mrs. Thanopolous?” the doctor asked.

At the woman’s nod he continued, “I’m Doctor Greene. I am the surgeon that has been working on your son.

The woman’s confused look made the doctor pause. He mumbled to himself, “Surgery I can do, I don’t remember any Greek...”

Gregor turned, walked over, and said in Greek, “His name is Doctor Greene. He is the one who has been treating your son.”

She asked, “Will Pol be alright?”

The doctor replied and Gregor relayed, “Yes, in time. He is stable for now. He was placed in a cyrotube to transport him here. It probably saved his life. He will need time and possibly more surgery to repair the damage to his shoulder. But, yes. He will be alright.”

Her relief was obvious and she burst into tears and gently hugged her son.

“Thank you for translating, Sire. We would have had to wait for someone to come up and translate if you hadn’t been here,” said the grateful Dr. Greene.

“Someone should already be on their way.”

An out of breath ensign stumbled into the room and found himself staring into the business ends of five stunners. He blanched and said, “General Allegre sent me. He said to translate for the Greek woman and help in any way I could.”

The armsmen collectively lowered their weapons, and the ensign regained some of his color as he walked to where Adara stood, still holding her son’s hand. The room returned to its previous level of tenseness as the two introduced themselves.

With no need to intrude on their conversation and the children apparently situated for the moment, Gregor’s attention passed to the wounded Armsman who was in the bed closest to the door. He mentally switched hats from his ‘Father of Xav’ hat to his ‘Count Vorbarra’ hat. He knew well that the ‘Emperor’ hat was always nearby.

Gregor walked across the room to where Armsman Daniels lay still on the bed faintly snoring; maybe the man had a cold in addition to an injured leg. He stood toward the sleeping man’s head and asked his head armsman, “How is he doing?”

Trent replied with a small smile, “Not too bad, Sire. A piece of glass from the window hit his leg. He will be off the duty roster for a few weeks.”

Gregor nodded. His biggest fear was the loss of his family in some sort of attack, but the fear that one of his Armsman would die defending them was on the list too. The only consolation he held was that these men had chosen to be Armsman and that he did everything possible to make their job as safe as possible. Sometimes stuff happens.

Trent continued, “Right now, he is just sleeping off the drugs the doctors gave him before they took the glass out. It seems they gave him a rather large dose. He didn’t want to give up his stunner...”

Gregor smiled. “Maybe he can guard...”

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of door locks engaging and the switchover of the lighting to emergency mode. Gregor looked at Trent, confusion on both their faces. 

“I need a vid com link to General Allegre, now.”

“Of course, Sire,” said Trent and he began looking for a terminal within the room. 

“Papa, what is going on?” asked Xav.

“I don’t know. But I will find out shortly.”

“Sire, I found one. General Allegre is on the com.”

Gregor stepped in front of the screen and looked at the head of Imperial Security. General Allegre was normally a very composed man, today he looked like he had been wrung through the wringer. Twice.

“General Allegre, I assume you have received new information.”

“Yes, Sire.” Gregor watched as he took a moment before continuing. “I have reason to believe that the attack was committed by someone within ImpSec. I am implementing code Knightmare.”

Of all the training scenarios that they had come up with over the years, this was the most terrifying. There were so very many people that the Imperial Family interacted with on a typical basis, everyone from household staff and school personnel to petitioners and business people. This was going to be a nightmare. Correction - it already was.

“Where is Laisa?” asked Gregor, “and the other boys?”

The General began the list, “Laisa is in a meeting with Alys at the Residence. Xav is with you. David is in a groundcar with Gallo on his way to the Residence. Simon and John are in the Garden with Armsman Aubert and Flip. I called Captain Dragan first, expecting that you would want to know where your family was.”

Gregor relaxed fractionally; Captain Dragan had been in charge of Residence Security for years. He had helped update this protocol as the boys had been born. “Keep them safe, Guy.”

“Yes, Sire.” Guy turned to look at another screen and then continued, “I will arrange for transport for you to the Residence as soon as possible.”

****

Three hours later, Armsman Daniels and Pol were safely in the Residence Infirmary. Pol’s family had been assigned temporary Residence quarters. Gregor was comforting his stressed out wife. Xav was regaling anyone who would listen to him with the excitement of his day. David was happy that school had been cancelled for at least the day and wanted to go rock climbing. And General Allegre was furiously trying to understand why an ImpSec agent would target the heir and if so, why would he miss.


	3. Taking Care of the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor is stressed. Laisa deals with it.

Emperor Gregor Vorbarra looked at the clock. It really made little difference what it said, but he felt reassured by the passage of time and hoped fervently that General Allegre was making progress on this mess that had landed his son’s friend and an Armsman in the Residence Infirmary. The numbers switched over to 19:00 and the comconsole chimed on cue. General Allegre was many things; prompt when speaking to the Emperor was one of them.

“Good evening, Sire.”

“I have had better ones, Guy. Do you have any more information?”

“We have found the weapon. It was recovered in an ImpSec raid several months ago  
and marked destroyed last week when the case went to court. The guilty parties in that case are still in the Court jails and have been interviewed, but nothing new was found. It does not appear that they had anything to do with the attack on Xav. 

“We have also detained all ImpSec Personnel who were present when the attack occurred, but the interviews are going slowly. Many of them have received the fast penta allergy treatments and require special handling.

“The staff at the school have all been cleared as have the Armsmen who were present. There were only three with a natural fast penta allergy and we were able to account for their location using other means.

“The current cover story, that Xav became ill and needed specialized medical treatment, is holding. Other than the newsies running lots of get well wishes for the boy nothing seems to have changed on that front. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are ‘Get Well’ cards and such at the gates already.”

“Pol will get those, at least as much as possible,” said Gregor, all too aware that it wasn’t his child in the Infirmary; it was another, one who wouldn’t be receiving cards from all over Barrayar. “Are you certain that Xav was the target?”

“No. There are several problems with that theory. Primarily that Xav wasn’t hurt. It seems that the attack was well planned and well executed. It appears that Pol was the target. The question is whether or not the attacker knew who it was they were aiming at. Most of the time, it isn’t Pol who is near Xav, it is Aral. And the list of people who might want to hurt Miles Vorkosigan’s heir is quite long. It is also possible that the attacker did think they were aiming at Xav and mistook his identity. However, Pol doesn’t look like either Xav or Aral. Pol is shorter, smaller, and has blond hair. Remotely, it is possible that the attacker was aiming at Pol, but as far as we know his family has no enemies - certainly none with ImpSec connections.

“Analysts are working on all possible combinations. So far, it is very slow going.” 

“It sounds like you are making progress, albeit slow progress,” said Gregor.

“Yes, Sire. We are eliminating possibilities as much as we can. Unfortunately, until we have a motive, we are working in the dark.” General Allegre paused, then said, “Have you informed Lord Auditor Vorkosigan?”

“No, he is on Sergyar finishing up a case and visiting with Cordelia.” Gregor looked appraisingly at the General, “Are you requesting that I recall him? It would be at least a week before he could get the message even if I sent the datapulse tonight and another week for him to get back.”

“No, but if I haven’t gotten anywhere by morning, I may need to revisit that offer.”

That was one of the things Gregor valued most in his Head of Imperial Security; the man had no problems asking for help when he needed it. The ongoing investigation must be particularly hard when the primary suspect list is of one’s own people. “I can assign a different Imperial Auditor to the case now. Or appoint someone to the job.”

“Give me until morning. I need to give my people a chance.”

“Okay, let’s see what happens, then,” said Gregor.

“If there is a breakthrough I will inform you at the time, otherwise I will have a report for you in the morning. Allegre out.”

By the time Gregor looked at the clock again it read a silently demanding 19:58. He was late for dinner. There was little possibility of him arriving back at the family quarters before they began eating. But he could start now and only be a little late. Laisa would forgive him, this time... and all the other times too.

Dinner was lively. It seemed that everyone had had an exciting day. The children bounced with excitement over the possibility of not having school the next day and happily made plans for their time. Laisa had arranged for Aral Vorkosigan to spend the day at the Residence, his cough diminished and his mother’s patience nearly gone with it. For as traumatic a day as it had been, it seemed that Xav was having no ill effects. He was more impressed with the idea of a day to play with Aral than anything else.

The thud of a bag hitting the floor brought Gregor back to the present. The children had vanished into the living areas. He could faintly hear the sound of a holovid show through the door. They must have finished dinner and gone on to other things. He looked at the bag in confusion; it was the bag that contained his workout clothing. He had missed his exercise time earlier today while dealing with Xav at ImpMil and the various issues that had arisen since then.

Laisa began, “You missed your session with Carl this afternoon.” There were few people who could tell the Emperor what to do. His wife was one of those few. And she was exuding an authority that was usually directed at one of the children.

“I was dealing with an Imperial crisis,” retorted Gregor defensively.

“You were. You aren’t now. I rescheduled for 21:30.”

“But I am not supposed to eat immediately before working out with Carl.”

“You ate three bites of dinner and moved the rest around your plate.”

Gregor looked at the plate in front of him and realized that she was right and further that she was right about Carl too. He needed to release the pent up tension of the day. Xav may be coping nicely, but he wasn’t Xav. Gregor looked at the clock above the door, it read 21:15. His temper flared, he didn’t need to be treated like a small child. And then he stopped. He was acting like a small child. “Thank you.”

“Thank Cordelia. She told me that a day like this would come.” At Gregor’s surprised expression she continued, “Not that someone would attack Xav, but that something would push you off balance. She said that I would need to be there to help find that balance again.”

“I will need to send her a thank you when this is done,” said Gregor contritely. 

Gregor stood and gave his wife a hug and a kiss.

“Papa’s kissing Mama,” singsonged a young voice from the living area. “Can I have a cookie?”

Laisa broke away from the kiss in order to breathe and looked toward the door to see all four of her little boys staring at her and then the cookie jar. “Yes,” she said, “You can have a cookie. You can even have two but try not to leave crumbs on the floor.”

Small feet scurried to the counter with the cookie jar. David reached it first and grabbed cookies for himself and Simon handing the jar to Xav as he hurried back to the holovid. The sound of a knock on the door punctuated cries of frustration as Xav held the cookie jar out of reach of his youngest brother while he picked the largest cookies. 

“Come in, Trent,” said Laisa.

Trent walked in and retrieved the cookie jar from Xav, who took his cookies and high tailed it back to the living area. Trent held the jar so that John could pick his cookies. As John successfully retrieved his cookies he said carefully, “Tank you.” 

“At your service,” replied Trent with a grin.

Gregor was all business again. “Has Guy sent over some new information?”

“No, Sire,” said Trent. “I am here because milady asked me to come by and see that you made it to see Carl tonight.”

Gregor was caught between extreme irritation that his wife and head armsman would team up against him, and profound gratefulness that they would risk his annoyance in helping him. With more control than he would have had six months ago he stuffed the annoyance and picked up the bag. “Then we should go. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my wife or to be late after Carl has already rescheduled once today.”

Both Laisa and Trent looked relieved. “Carl is waiting in the west gym tonight,” said Trent.

“See you when you are done, dear,” said Laisa.

Gregor paused and gave his wife another kiss and walked out the door heading toward the west gym and someplace safe to express the multitude of emotions that had plagued his day. His family was safe. He was safe. Tomorrow would be another day and with any luck at all, it would be better.


	4. Sore Muscles...  Maybe the Stunner Wouldn't Be So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day....

Gregor woke slowly and painfully. He had not been this sore after exercise since his academy days, and they were many long years past. Apparently someone (probably Laisa, although it could have been Trent) had told Carl that he needed to exercise enough that he would be able to sleep soundly. Carl had taken the idea and run with it, hard. And Gregor had slept, soundly. 

With the day’s appointments largely cancelled due to the ongoing investigation, his sore muscles would not be forced to sit in endless meetings. Maybe he could see if Laisa would be willing to give him a massage. He could like that.

Warily rolling over to avoid causing his shoulders to ache any more than necessary, he found that his legs were sore as well. Thankfully his legs didn’t hurt nearly as much. He braced for the inevitable pain and sat upright in bed. He looked across the bed at his still sleeping wife and noticed the clock reading 4:00. This was going to be a long, long day.

Careful not to wake Laisa and even more careful not to stretch his shoulders any more than he needed to, Gregor reached for a pair of soft pants and slowly put them on. He thought about trying to pull a shirt over his head and decided that wasn’t in the cards for today, or at least not right now. He chose a soft jacket with Captain Vortalon on it instead. One of the boys had picked it out as a birthday present. He didn’t wear cartoon characters on his clothing, but today he was grateful that Captain Vortalon did not require the raising his arms above his shoulders or the buttoning of buttons.

Dressed as much as he was likely to be for a while, Gregor slipped slowly out of the bedroom through the main living area and into the dining room. He could hear the voices of the morning staff going about their business of preparing for the day as he found the coffee machine. He reached for a cup and found, to his annoyance, that the mugs were in a cabinet above the height his shoulders could comfortably reach. 

A small woman opened the door to the dining room and walked in, carrying several boxes of flavored groats talking companionably to someone farther down the hall and the kitchens. She looked up at the unexpected person in the dining room and screamed, dropping the boxes onto the floor and scattering groats everywhere. She ran out of the room and back toward the kitchens. A plaintive beeping began as an alarm was triggered in the kitchen.

The main hall door opened and Gregor found himself with a stunner in his direction and a twitchy Armsman holding it. “Good morning, Ivanovich,” said Gregor apologetically. “I woke up early and went looking for some coffee. Evidently I surprised one of the kitchen staff.”

“Good morning, Sire,” said Ivanovich, taking his finger from the trigger of the stunner and looking at the flavored groats, “I guess you did.” Ivanovich walked around the room and then spoke into his wristcom, “All clear in the dining room. The Emperor was up early and startled one of the staff.” He looked at the mess again, grinned and spoke into the wristcom again. “Someone is going to need a broom to clean up the groats. And I need a replacement at the door.”

The alarm stopped mid beep and silence once again was the order of the morning. 

Gregor looked again at the coffee mugs and tried to reach for one on the lowest shelf. He winced.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee, Sire?”

“Yes, please,” said Gregor gratefully as he sat in one of the chairs and reached for a comconsole to see if any news had already come in. There was nothing new. General Allegre was probably waiting to deliver the news with his morning report in... almost four hours. It was too early in the morning!

Gregor sipped his coffee slowly. Even the motion of moving the cup was painful. He looked around the room for something to eat.

“Sorry about the stunner earlier, Sire. I didn’t know it was you,” said Ivanovich.

“Given how sore I am from last night, I almost wish you had gotten me with the stunner.”

“Doc Collins is on duty in the Infirmary. He can fix you up with something to help your shoulders,” said Ivanovich. “He did an amazing job on Daniels’s knee when he hurt it over the summer. Daniels would rather not be seeing him quite so often...”

Gregor pondered. He could get something for his aching shoulders and check up on Pol and the injured again Daniels. That indeed sounded like a good plan. There might even be some pastries in the Infirmary this early in the morning. “Alright, let’s go.”

Ivanovich spoke into his wristcom again and told the person on overnight security what was going on. “All set, Sire. Whenever you are ready.”

Gregor slowly and carefully stood up from the chair, careful not to step on the groats. He carefully set the coffee mug on the counter and the two of them made their way to the Infirmary.

The Infirmary lights were on their overnight setting and still shone brightly into the hallway. Gregor walked in trailing Ivanovich and was greeted by the ever-cheerful Doctor Collins. Doctor Collins was short and squat and looked more like a preschool teacher than the accomplished doctor that he was. He had been the Imperial physician for several years, at least in part because the children found him disarming and he always seemed to have a smile. He also stocked lollipops. And even the most hardened Armsmen had been seen sucking on them on occasion. In short, he was a well-liked member of the Imperial staff.

“Good morning, Sire, Ivanovich. How can I help you this morning? Or is it Captain Vortalon that is in need of my services?” asked Doctor Collins looking in amazement at the clothing the Emperor was wearing.

“How are Daniels and the boy doing?” hedged Gregor as the doctor led him toward a more private area of the Infirmary and enclosed the area with a curtain. Ivanovich took up a rest position near the door.

“Daniels is doing fine. The laceration is healing well. I will probably release him from the Infirmary after breakfast this morning. He will need to be on light duty for at least a week or until the leg is completely healed. As little walking as possible.”

Gregor nodded and winced as he pointed in the general direction of the rest of the Infirmary. “Trent will update the duty schedule to accommodate whatever is necessary.”

Doctor Collins watched and continued to answer the original question. “I will keep him updated. The boy, Pol, is doing well also, but he was hurt far more severely. He is still sedated while his body recovers. He is in for a long road.” 

Gregor had, with great difficulty, succeeded in removing the Captain Vortalon jacket and sat on the gurney. “My lady-wife and Head Armsman decided that I needed some exercise yesterday to deal with the emotions of the day and help me to sleep,” began Gregor.

Doctor Collins stood back and listened. “That wasn’t necessarily a bad idea,” he said.

“No, it wasn’t. But Carl went a little overboard and I went along,” said Gregor with a pained smile.

“Both shoulders or just one?” asked the doctor eyeing his Emperor.

“Both of them, but the right one hurts more than the left one,” replied Gregor thoughtfully.

“So, does it hurt like you overused your shoulders or does it hurt like you injured your shoulders?” asked Collins as he approached.

“I don’t know. Miles would know the difference, wouldn’t he?” said Gregor. He continued sullenly, “I was hoping you would give me something for the pain and send me on my way.” 

Collins stepped back, “I can do that, if that is what you want, Sire. But I might be able to do more if you let me examine your shoulders to see what is actually the problem.”

Gregor looked at the kindly smiling face and reluctantly agreed. 

“I would tempt you with a lollipop, but unlike your Armsmen, you don’t find them tempting. I do seem to remember seeing cream puffs on the breakfast menu though. Maybe one of those would help?” 

“Only if I can raise my arms high enough to eat it,” was the resigned reply.

Doctor Collins spent the next few minutes poking and pressing on the injured shoulders and moving them in painful ways. Gregor spent the next few minutes trying hard not to let the pain show and failing to control a few yelps along the way.

“I don’t think you have seriously injured either shoulder, although I would recommend having Carl take it easy on them until they stop being so painful. If you want to continue doing whatever you did last night with him you need to start slower and build up the intensity.”

Gregor nodded as the doctor walked to a locked cabinet and withdrew two vials of something and picked up a small tub of something else.

“If the pain doesn’t significantly lessen over the course of the day, or even if it does and you want more relief, come back tonight. If it isn’t getting better by tomorrow, that would warrant taking some different scans and seeing if maybe something else is going on.”

Gregor nodded again. 

“For now,” the doctor held up the vials and inserted the first one into the hypospray, “I can give you some synergine, to help with the muscle recovery.” He adjusted a dial on the hypospray and injected the contents into Gregor’s arm and then removed and replaced the vial with a different one.

Gregor felt the familiar surge of heat that synergine always gave, and felt some of the tension in his shoulders begin to ease.

“And a pain-killer so that you can move without wincing too much,” continued the doctor as he injected the pain-killer.

The dull agony left and Gregor sighed in relief. He hadn’t realized how much the pain of his shoulders was preying on his mind. He moved his arm and the pain returned, but not to the same degree. He winced and looked at Collins in dismay.

“I can’t make the pain go away completely. And even if I could I wouldn’t. The shoulders need time to heal and the pain is a reminder to not overuse them while they are healing.”

Gregor glumly nodded.

The doctor held up the small tub. “This is technically horse liniment, but I found that it works better than anything designed for humans. It can be applied as often as you like. If you manage to run out any of the Infirmary staff can find you more. We keep it in stock for the Armsmen and ImpSec guards. They are forever running into things.”

Gregor reached out to take the jar and the pain was back in full force.

The doctor smiled sympathetically and said, “Why don’t you lay on your stomach, I’ll put a layer of the liniment on, and you can give it a chance to work its miracle.”

Gregor looked up at the clock over the edge of the curtain and saw the time change to 4:32. Laying down didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

He laid down on the bed, and the smell of the liniment brought him back to the times he had gone horseback riding with Miles’ grandfather. That had been a long time ago. 

Within minutes the Emperor was sound asleep. Doctor Collins covered the sleeping Emperor with the Captain Vortalon jacket, quietly called the main kitchen to make sure that today the Infirmary would get cream puffs for breakfast, and made a note to put some on a plate in the far curtain area.

Three hours later, Gregor was awakened by the unmistakable sound of his batman’s voice. Groggily he wondered how Brandon had entered his bedroom and where Laisa was to have allowed him in in the first place. 

“Good morning, Sire,” Brandon began. “You have a meeting with General Allegre in a about half an hour. I retrieved a set of clothes from your quarters since I suspect that Captain Vortalon is not what you would choose to wear for that meeting.”

Captain Vortalon? Gregor rolled to sit up and found that his shoulders, while sore, did not scream at him. The Captain Vortalon jacket fell to the floor where it was retrieved by the waiting Brandon. Gregor took in the stark white of the room and realized that he wasn’t in his bedroom but instead in the Infirmary.

“Feeling better, Sire?” asked Doctor Collins, who had been watching how he moved the shoulders.

“Yes, much,” said Gregor gratefully. “Thank you for the pain killers and for the nap.”

“No problem. There is a shower off my office if you want to use that and there are cream puffs on the table when you are ready for them,” said the doctor.

Brandon led the way to the shower and handed Gregor his bath kit and clothes. His wristcom chimed and he paused to answer it. A moment later he spoke. “General Allegre is stuck in traffic. Apparently traffic control decided to test something this morning and it didn’t work as well as planned. He says that he will be about fifteen minutes late.”

“Thank you and thank traffic control,” decided the ruffled Emperor. It wasn’t very often he hoped for a traffic jam, but this one was fortuitous. 

Twenty minutes later the Emperor looked far more presentable. No more bed ruffled hair, no more shades of a beard, and certainly no more Captain Vortalon. 

“Do I have time to eat before General Allegre arrives?” asked Gregor, now eyeing the promised cream puffs carefully set aside just for him.

“Yes, Sire. Traffic control is still causing issues. Doctor Collins packaged a few for you to take with you if you would like to eat them in your office instead.”

“Sounds good,” said Gregor as he watched Brandon pick up the cream puffs and the discarded jacket. “Yes, bring the jacket along. The boys will be thrilled to see I have worn it.”

“Of course, Sire,” said Brandon with a look that said he hadn’t intended the jacket to get anywhere close to where anyone else might see it.

The pair picked up the ever watchful Ivanovich, who had been patiently watching over the sleeping Emperor, and walked toward the office and the meeting with the General.

*****

“Did you get a picture of the Emperor wearing the jacket before you left, Daniels?” asked a calm and amused voice.

“Yep. Even better I got a picture of him sacked out asleep with his arm dangling off the bed wearing the jacket,” replied Daniels.

“Are you going to add it to the photo montage at the holiday party?” asked another voice.

“Absolutely. After the pictures of me with the confetti made the party last year...” said Trent.

“You are the boss.”

Trent looked at the picture and sent it to the Empress for her approval. Laisa had a sense of humor that matched his own. 

****

Laisa was sitting eating breakfast when her pad chimed that she had a new message from the Head Armsman. She opened it, expecting to see yet another modification for the day’s plans. The heavy security had already altered them more times than she cared to count.

Instead she found a picture of her beloved in a most undignified pose. She laughed out loud. It was times like this that the family resemblance was strongest. He looked very much like David when he had passed out from playing hard. She grinned widely and replied, “Use the picture.” She thought for a moment longer and added, “And if you happen to get one of David like it....”

Today was undoubtedly going to be a mess, but at least it would be a mess with her family together.


	5. A Break in the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Allegre gives Gregor an update on the case....

Gregor sat in his overstuffed chair in his office and patiently read the morning reports from his staff. He wondered if he could do all his work today from the this chair and the comfort of the less formal seating area. He checked his schedule for the day. Yes, indeed the only people he was seeing today were General Allegre and various Residence staff members. It seems that his abruptly cleared calendar had left openings for all the people who worked here. He noticed that Laisa’s schedule had been similarly updated.

He set his pad down on the coffee table and picked up his coffee. The painkillers that Doctor Collins had given him earlier were still working, although reaching very far was not going to be comfortable for the next few days. 

The Armsman report with all of the changes to the day’s routine due to the boys not attending school was long. But Trent would keep up with whatever was necessary. Daniels had been released from the Infirmary as expected and was off duty for the rest of the week. 

The Household Staff report with various orders of potatoes and groats, sheets and flimsies, was interesting for its slice into the mundane aspects of running the Residence. He could easily not concern himself with it, but it was important to keep up with the lives of all who worked here. 

The Infirmary Report was a longer and more technical version of what he had been told that morning by Doctor Collins. He briefly wondered if his sore shoulders would make the report before he found himself listed as having received treatment for overuse of shoulder muscles. At least there was no mention of the Captain Vortalon jacket or the nap.

The Residence Security report was short and to the point. Captain Dragan had his staff working overtime while the mess at the school was sorted out. He was sure of the demeanor of his staff and while overworking them was a problem he wasn’t willing to request more from headquarters right now. The report ended with Captain Dragan fervently hoping the situation was resolved quickly.

General Allegre arrived at the Residence almost forty minutes late for his eight o’clock meeting. He looked to the great desk and failed to find the Emperor. He continued his gaze to the overlarge chair and found him there. He walked across the room. Concern colored his expression.

Gregor could see the frustration and stress leaking from every fiber of the man’s being. This morning’s traffic nightmare had not made an already bad morning any better. Gregor motioned for him to seat on the couch across from the overstuffed chair.

“Good morning, Sire,” said the beleaguered Head of Imperial Security. “I am sorry I am late. Traffic out there was a nightmare. How are you doing?”

“I am doing alright. Laisa and Trent teamed up to make sure I slept last night and other than having sore shoulders, I am doing okay.” 

General Allegre looked relieved, “I will have to give them my thanks on my way out. I was concerned that you would not take the attack well and there would be problems...”

“I suspect Laisa and Trent had similar fears. That would be why they arranged a session for me with Carl last night,” said Gregor knowingly.

“You know that they did it because they care about you,” said General Allegre.

“I do. It is just hard to accept help sometimes. Emperors aren’t supposed to need help. Aral didn’t,” said Gregor ruefully.

“Aral had help,” retorted Guy, “Lots of help. And he had Cordelia always watching out for him.”

“She watched out for everyone.”

“She did. And you all survived.”

The silence grew for several moments and then was broken, “Would you like a cup of coffee?” asked Gregor.

Gregor took a chance to really look at the Head of Imperial Security. The dark circles under his eyes suggested that the General may not have made it home at all the previous night. Not waiting for an answer Gregor handed him a cup made just the way he liked it.

Gregor continued, “Have you eaten anything yet this morning?”

“I had a couple of ration bars at about 3, I think,” said the weary General.

Gregor nodded to his ever-present batman and saw him speak into his wristcom. “Anything in particular that would help your morning?”

“No, just no rat bars. Some very conscientious lieutenant found a box of the old bars, from before MPVK redid them, and was handing them out all night. I didn’t remember how much I disliked them until then. I remember now.”

“I can be certain that the kitchen won’t send over old rat bars,” said Gregor. “Or even the new MPVK ones.”

“Thank you.”

Gregor always knew that the job of Imperial Security was stressful. He had seen the toll the job had taken on Simon Illyan. The job was all-consuming and brutal in its punishment for mistakes. Or even not-mistakes. 

“News of the events at the school leaked out over night. The news agencies swarmed the school this morning looking for people to talk to. They have been disappointed. With the school closed and so very few people having first hand information, their sources haven’t been able to give them much to work with. The newsvids do have Xav being the one who was seriously injured. We have not corrected this error. For Pol’s safety, since we can not eliminate the possibility that he was the target, there are no plans to move him from the Residence Infirmary. Although that assumes there are no issues with him remaining here.”

Gregor nodded assent, “He and his family can stay for as long as necessary.”

General Allegre continued, “Right now, it would be safest for both boys to be here, where security is tightest and we are most certain of its effectiveness. When this is over, we will need to make surethe cameras get plenty of shots of Xav, alive and healthy.”

Gregor agreed. “School was cancelled for the rest of the week already and next week is spring break,” he said. “Do you have any leads on who did this?”

“No,” sighed the exhausted General. “As I said last night, we have cleared the Armsmen and the school staff. Most of them didn’t have the skills or could not possibly be in the correct location. The few that we couldn’t clear that way were fast-pentaed and cleared immediately. The ImpSec agents working perimeter are what is taking so long. No one was seen entering or leaving the grounds other than our people.”

Gregor asked the question that had probably kept the General up all night. “Then it really does look like it was an inside job?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We have found nothing to link the attack with anyone outside the school grounds. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack. Not any of the domestic groups that have grudges against you personally or any of the decisions you have made in the Council of Counts. Not any of the foreign groups that dislike you or Count Vorkosigan personally. No one.”

Gregor poured some fresh coffee into his mug and sat back in his chair. One of the Residence staff arrived with breakfast for the General and an additional plate with some pastries on it. Gregor noticed that there were cream puffs on it again and wondered if the kitchen staff had decided to serve only his favorite foods today on their own or if someone had suggested it to them. He decided that he didn’t care and reached for one of the cream puffs, only wincing slightly when the table proved to be a bit lower than his shoulder was comfortable with. “Eat, Guy. Cold eggs don’t taste nearly as good as hot,” said Gregor when the General seemed reluctant to eat.

Gregor watched as the Head of Imperial Security practically inhaled the food placed in front of him. Gregor wondered if had eaten anything but those ration bars in the last day. Probably not.

It seemed mere moments later that Gregor heard a fork being set down and looked across to see an empty plate. “Would you like a pastry? Or two? There are cream puffs.”

“No, thank you, Sire. I will leave those for you.”

“Is there anything else going on in the empire that I need to be apprised of?”

Gregor watched Guy pull out his tablet and unlock it. “Count Auditor Vorkosigan has left Sergyar. He should be home in about two weeks, unless the newsvids overtake him and he decides to push the engines. The rest of it is hasn’t changed since yesterday.”

Usually his Head of Imperial Security was not quite so blunt in his estimation of the day to day affairs of the ‘rest of it’. Today it was probably a comfort that nothing else had blown up. 

Suddenly General Allegre was paying more attention to the comlink he kept in his ear than the conversation with Gregor. “Excuse me, Sire. I believe we may have just gotten a break.”

“Use the comconsole at the desk,” offered Gregor.

“Thank you, Sire,” he said and walked to the large desk. He carefully turned the console around so that it faced the room and the chairs in front of it and called up the school.

The voice at the other end began, “Sorry to disturb you, sir, but one of the perimeter security guards has just gone plumb crazy. He is blathering all sorts of crazy stuff about Greekies getting what they don’t deserve and is just not making any sense.”

“Make sure he is safely restrained and move him to ImpSec HQ. I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Yes, sir. What about all the other ImpSec agents at the school? Some of them are getting impatient about all the waiting.”

“Tell them to be patient.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Allegre, out.”

Gregor had watched the conversation. “I will let you get back to work, then.”

“Thank you for breakfast, Sire,” said Guy as he fairly sprinted for the door.

Gregor watched and remembered what the young man had said. If it was a rant about Greekies then Pol had been the target and not Xav. He sat at the desk and turned the comconsole around and requested that the guards at the Infirmary be doubled.


	6. A Walk Through the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor goes for a walk. The ladies suggest he keep walking....

The day went by agonizingly slowly. Gregor set down the report he had tried to read for the fourth time. The state of the drought on the Southern Continent was, of course, important. Today, though, it wasn’t important enough. He gave up and decided to go for a walk. His aching shoulders wouldn’t mind that and perhaps a change of scenery would help. 

Gregor stood up and spoke to his batman. “Brandon, I am going for a walk,” he said.

“Of course, Sire,” was the immediate reply. “Shall I inform Captain Dragan?”

Gregor sighed and then nodded and asked “Do you know how long these heightened security measures are going to be in effect?”

“No, Sire. I just follow them. I can ask Captain Dragan if you would like?”

“Not necessary. I am sure he will inform me himself,” said Gregor. “I don’t need to make his job more difficult.”

As he walked into the Garden he heard the happy shouts of his children and the Armsmen that guarded them. The children at least were unconcerned and enjoying a spring day off of school. The ImpSec presence at the boundaries to the Garden was more than usual, but that was to be expected. Presumably Captain Dragan was being especially cautious. 

He turned the corner that would lead into the center of the Garden and found himself with a medium sized ball rapidly coming his way. “Duck, Sire!” someone called and Gregor ducked and dodged to get out of the the way of the small child barrelling into the place he had recently vacated. He heard the familiar whine of stunner rifles charging and being pointed in his direction and decided to hit the ground to avoid a possible stunner blast and the ensuing headache that would accompany it. Ruefully he thought that ImpSec was being especially twitchy today and wondered if maybe the Garden was not the place for his walk after all.

Seconds later, Armsman Gallo was helping him to his feet, “Are you alright, Sire? They didn’t actually tag you with the stunners did they?”

“I’m fine, Gallo,” said Gregor as he got to his feet wincing a bit as his shoulders were called into action and did not appreciate it. “They didn’t fire at me. I just heard the whine of the stunners charging and thought it best to get out of their way.”

“ImpSec has been twitchy all morning. They checked the Garden twice before we came out and they are still actively watching the entire space.”

Gregor agreed. “One of their own shot at Xav yesterday. I suspect they will be twitchy for months, although hopefully not quite this bad.”

Gallo sighed. “Yes, Sire.”

A small boy appeared from between the bushes, “I found the ball, Gallo,” he said, showing the ball to the Armsman. He turned to his father. “Hi, Papa. Why didn’t you catch the ball? It was coming right toward you!”

Gregor looked at his son and smiled. This child lived for moving. He loved team sports of any kind and failing that he could be found running, swimming, biking, or even bouncing a ball before you would catch him sitting still. If ever there was someone unconcerned with the security mess going on, it was him. “Sorry, David. I didn’t see it until it was too late.”

“Do you want to play?” asked the child.

“No, thank you. I think I will just continue my walk a bit,” said Gregor.

“Okay, Mama is over under the big tree with Countess Vorkosigan,” he said and turned back to the only Armsman that had ever enjoyed keeping up with him, “Ready, Gallo? Let’s go over by the oak tree. Maybe we can convince a few of the ImpSec men to play too.”

“We can try, but I don’t know that they will be willing to play today,” replied the Armsman. “They might be preoccupied.”

The conversation continued as the two walked away, but Gregor didn’t hear it.

“Sire?” asked Brandon. “Are you really alright?”

“I am fine,” replied Gregor. He began walking toward the big tree where his wife was sitting with Countess Vorkosigan.

As he approached the ladies looked up and Laisa smiled and then looked concerned, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but you are the third person to ask in the last few minutes,” responded Gregor confused.

“That would be because of the mud on your knees,” said Countess Vorkosigan. “We don’t usually see the Emperor muddy.”

Gregor looked down and saw the offending mud for the first time. “That would be from dodging a ball and then David on my way down here.”

“That sounds like normal around here,” said Laisa with a laugh.

Gregor sat down in one of the chairs and and looked at the beautiful spring day for the first time. “It is a nice day.”

Laisa replied calmly, “It is. We don’t take the time to notice so often with all the busyness that is life and I certain would not want a repeat of yesterday, but the break is most welcome.”

Gregor looked at the another table across the patio and saw the injured Armsman Daniels and the two older boys huddled over a board game, a pair of crutches resting behind one of the chairs. “I thought Daniels was supposed to be off duty until his leg healed.”

Laisa laughed, “He is. He was sitting outside with a book this morning and the boys asked him to play. It seems that the game plays better with three people than with two and Daniels couldn’t get away fast enough on the crutches.”

Ekaterin continued, “The boys have been very careful. I don’t think they have let him get up even to get a drink all morning and instead have been fetching and carrying for him. ”

“Daniels likes board games most of the time, so I am not too terribly surprised he was willing to play, but I was surprised to see him this morning,” said Laisa.

“He greatly dislikes the inside of the Infirmary and is willing to follow directions to take it easy, unlike some other Armsmen,” said Gregor. “Doctor Collins released him earlier than most.”

“The overeager invincible Armsman...” said Ekaterin laughing. “Oh, yes. We have a few of them too!”

Brandon, Gregor’s batman walked up to the trio and paused, “Captain Dragan would like to ask if you would be alright with allowing the injured child’s mother and his younger sisters into the Garden. He has determined they are not a threat but didn’t want to intrude on your conversation.”

The ladies looked at each other. “And here we were talking about the nice day,” said Laisa. “Yes, please let her come in. We can share the day and the Garden. And, please, tell Flip and Aubert to remind the little boys that they should share the sand toys.”

Brandon spoke into his wristcom and across the patio they could see Flip and Aubert telling Simon and John of the impending arrival of additional people and the necessity of sharing the sand toys. The boys looked expectantly around for the newcomers.

Gregor watched as the very pregnant woman he had met the day before and the two small girls were led into the Garden by a pair of ImpSec guards. He wondered if the illogic of the idea of her causing any trouble had been apparent to anyone else. He supposed it must have, someone had cleared her to be here, even this morning.

“Gregor?” asked his wife. “You met her yesterday? And the children?”

“Yes, at ImpMil. Xav watched Captain Vortalon with the little girls and I translated for a while until Guy’s translator arrived,” he said. 

“You didn’t say she was pregnant!” exclaimed Laisa.

“I didn’t think it of it,” he replied.

“Men!” said Ekaterin and got up to move another chair to where they had been sitting.

Gregor watched as they approached and the little girls chattered away in Greek pointing and exclaiming at the wonders of the Garden and the incredible living playground that it was. “The little girls seem to like the Garden.”

Ekaterin agreed, “Of course they do.” She watched with the eye of someone judging a work of art, “Now, to see if they like the creek better or the sand.”

“I think the sand is going to win because Simon and John are over there with the toys,” said Laisa. 

“Probably right. I don’t imagine your boys have had many sand box tea parties, before?”

“Only when your girls are here,” remarked Laisa. “And even then not always.”

“Well, today might be different,” said Ekaterin as they overheard squeals of glee as the group passed the sand area and the little girls found the shelf with the sand toys. “I think I just heard the words for tea party in Greek.” 

They watched as Flip got up out of the sand and walked to the toy shelf and handed the little girls the tea set they had been eyeing. He said something but none of them could hear the conversation.

“I think you did. How much Greek do Simon and John know?” asked Laisa watching the interaction between the young woman and the group. 

Simon was pointing to the fountain that could be used to fill the teapot and urging the little girls to come. 

“Simon probably knows some because Flip has taught him,” said Gregor, “But I don’t think John knows any.” 

The little girls were following Simon with large smiles on their faces. The mother started to walk across the uneven sand, but Aubert shook his head and pointed to where the ladies and Gregor were sitting. They could see that she looked doubtful both at leaving her girls and the rarified company she was about to be keeping.

“Flip has been teaching Simon Greek?” asked Ekaterin. 

Aubert must have said something encouraging because she began making her way across the patio with the uneven waddle of the very pregnant. The little girls were now completely involved in playing with the sand and their newest friends. 

“Flip has been teaching Simon anything and everything. I can only guess that Greek has come up at least a few times,” replied Gregor.

“So Flip knows Greek?” asked Ekaterin.

“Yes. One of the advantages of hiring a tutor that previously taught in a cottage school is that he knows about many many things,” replied Laisa. “And given Simon’s propensity to ask questions...”

“Then the little girls will have someone to translate for them if they need it. And the mom can sit here in a comfortable chair and not in the sand,” said Ekaterin.

“Her name is Adara. And the little girls are Phoebe and Penelope,” added Gregor. 

The women looked at him. “And...” suggested his wife.

“And what?” asked Gregor.

The two ladies looked at each other and sighed, “Men,” said Ekaterin.

“Why don’t you continue on your walk, dear?” said Laisa.

Gregor smiled at the dismissal. It wasn’t often he was told to go away. “I think I will,” he said and got up out of the chair and headed back to the reports that had no doubt multiplied in his absence.


	7. Where's Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor finds out that Pol's father is still unaware of everything...
> 
> (very short chapter...)

Gregor continued on his walk deciding that the reports would keep to themselves for a short time. He followed the path not really noticing or caring where he ended up so long as it wasn’t in front of a report or someone needing something. He paused in thought.

“Sire?”

Gregor turned to face the voice.

“Are your shoulders bothering you again?” asked Brandon.

Gregor looked took in where he was and noticed that the Infirmary was just down the hall. He wondered if he had subconsciously come this way or if it was simply coincidence. “I was going to check on the child.”

“Of course, Sire.”

One of the best things about being Emperor was that even the decisions made on the spot were not questioned. Even if the ever-loyal batman, Brandon, were to guess that he had simply been wandering and not paying attention to where he was going, he would never let on. 

Gregor walked into the Infirmary past the guards standing at the doors and was immediately overwhelmed by a sense of urgency. No one was madly rushing around and there were no raised voices, but the level of stress was far higher than it should have been. There were several people in the glass-walled IsoRoom and even from across the Infirmary he could see that something was wrong. A series of red lights blinked ominously on a panel above the child and Doctor Collins was giving instructions to someone. Moments later an ensign, no doubt sent over from ImpMil, hurried past and retrieved a vial of something from a locked cabinet and hurried back to the IsoRoom where the child was. Gregor watched as Dr. Collins dispensed the contents of the vial into one of the numerous tubes connected to the child and then watched. The ominous lights stopped flashing and the doctor stepped away from his young patient and wrote something onto a pad handed to him by the young man who had retrieved the vial.

A young-looking Ensign walked over. “Is there a problem, Sire?”

Startled from his contemplation Gregor replied, “No. I was just going for a walk and ended up here. I was going to check on the boy...”

“He has been in and out of crisis like that for hours... I can tell Dr. Collins you are here. He would be happy to talk to you.”

As if by some telepathic communication Dr. Collins looked across the room and noticed Gregor at that moment. His expression tensed briefly and then relaxed. Gregor watched as he handed the pad back to the nurse and said something to him. “That isn’t necessary. I should get out of everyone’s way.” Gregor started to move to the door, but was interrupted.

“Sire? Is there something I can do for you? Is the shoulder causing problems again?” asked Dr. Collins.

Gregor stopped, “I was just going for a walk and met the boy’s mother and sisters in the Garden. I ended up here without really thinking.”

“Yes, I suggested that they spend some time there. Pol is doing well enough, but his mother needed a break and the little ones don’t really belong in here at all right now.”

Gregor replied with a smile, “Laisa and Ekaterin were almost ready to pounce on the woman and discuss all things baby. Laisa suggested that I should continue my walk elsewhere. When I left the little girls were playing with Simon and John in the sand.”

“It sounds like they are in good hands,” said Dr. Collins. “Do you know if the father knows what has happened?”

“I thought Guy had dealt with that. But maybe he has been caught up with the investigation at the school. I will check.”

“I know that Adara hasn’t told him because she asked me this morning when she would be allowed to call him.”

“Do you know his name and where he most likely is? I take it he isn’t local.”

“Theodor. And I believe he is in Trikala, Vorkeres District. She said he worked for her brother.”

“I will find out and then get back to her.”

Dr. Collins switched subjects. “Now, are the shoulders causing problems?”

“They are sore but not greatly sore. I wouldn’t have made a special trip just for that.” replied Gregor.

“Okay, remember to use the liniment tonight. And do come back if they start causing issues again. Someone is always here and I left notes on what to do if I am in the middle of something.”

“I will.”

The pad in Dr. Collins’ hand chimed and started beeping. “Excuse me, Sire.” He looked down at it and took off back to the IsoRoom. As the door opened the beeping grew louder and then quieted again as the door closed. Gregor smiled slightly as he realized that he had been dismissed again. Twice in one day...


	8. Third Time Dismissed?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Theodore Thanopolis...

Gregor walked back toward the office he had so recently left with a purpose. In the middle of all this waiting, there was finally something to be done. He could find the child’s father and set in motion the method of getting him to his injured child.

As he crossed the threshold into the office he noticed that Brandon was ever so slightly calmer than he was earlier. Even he was concerned about his Emperor. Gregor briefly wondered if it was the fact that he had talked to Doctor Collins that had calmed the batman or if it was the acquisition of something productive for his Emperor to do. He decided that he didn’t really want to know.

He sat at his desk and raised the comconsole to make an outgoing call. Instantly a familiar face appeared. Lt. Haddox had been the ImpSec Operator for the phone lines for the past several months. He looked faintly surprised, but composed himself quickly, “Good morning, Sire. How can I help you?”

“I need to place a call to ImpSec in Trikalas, Vorkeres District.”

“Of course, Sire. Is there a particular party I should connect you to?”

“No, the main line would be fine.”

“Of course, Sire. I hope Xav is better soon, Sire,” he continued earnestly.

And then the screen blanked to the outgoing call screen and the call was placed.

“ImpSec Vorkeres. Lt. Vorinnis, here. How can I help you?” said a dark haired young man automatically. Then with a look at the screen he suddenly sat straighter, “Sire!?”

“I would like to speak to your commanding officer.”

“Of course, Sire,” continued the stunned young man. “A moment, Captain Norishov will be right with you.” 

Gregor watched as the young man stabbed at a button on the comconsole but didn’t fully depress it leaving the call open.

“Rhodri, can you get Captain Norishov before he reaches his car?”

“I can get a message to the front gate.”

“Do it!”

“It better be good. Captain Norishov is meeting his wife for dinner.”

 

“Rhodri, it is the EMPEROR on line one!”

“That’s good enough! Dmitri, you didn’t press the hold button all the way. The Emperor of Barrayar has been listening to all...”

The comconsole switched to the ImpSec logo and bland music that he knew was popular on these lines but rarely had to listen to and Gregor smiled. He didn’t expect to be waiting long. 

A few moments later the logo was replaced by a slightly out of breath Captain and the music stopped. “Good evening, Sire. I was sorry to hear of the attack on Prince Xav. I hope he is doing well. How can I help you tonight?”

Gregor paused, obviously the story about Xav being the one hurt was holding well. And this faraway Captain certainly didn’t need to know. “Xav is doing as well as can be expected,” he said covering a multitude of options. “I need you to find someone and arrange for his transport to Vorbarra Sultana.”

“Of course, Sire. Who?”

“I have a name and little else, but it should be enough. Theodor Thanopolis. He is a plumber and works for his wife’s brother. He is to be treated with the utmost care. He is not dangerous nor is he a threat.”

“I understand.”

“After you find him, call this number, and then be prepared to put him on a shuttle.”

“I can do that, Sire.”

“Then you best get to it.”

“Yes, Sire. We are hoping for a swift recovery for Prince Xav.”

Gregor sighed. It wasn’t his son in the Infirmary. It was another man’s child and the least he could do was get them together. “As soon as possible.”

****

It was three hours later when the comconsole chimed again. Gregor had been expecting a call from Guy and was growing increasingly impatient with every passing minute. 

“Sire?” said the ever agreeable Lt. Haddox. “A call for you from Trikalas.”

“Put it through,” he said wondering if it would be the face of Captain Norishov or the face of the previously unmet Theodor Thanopolis he would see. It was in fact neither. It was a small well lit apartment wall.

Gregor could hear voices in the background.

“Mr. Thanopolis, if you could please sit down at the comconsole. I am certain that everything will be explained.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just doing my job. I am a plumber.”

“I know, Mr. Thanopolis. You are not under arrest and I am sure you are an excellent plumber. Someone just needs to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to anybody. I want you to leave my house.”

“I am truly sorry about this Mr. Thanopolis.” 

Gregor heard the sounds of a chair clattering to the floor and then saw the man dragged in front of the comconsole and forcibly pressed into the chair while two large ImpSec agents stood one on each side and demanded that he stay.

“Sire?” said the stunned man. It could only be Theodor Thanopolis. The children looked like a combination of him and the woman he had met in the Garden earlier. 

“Theodor Thanopolis?” Gregor asked.

“Yes. I am Theodor Thanopolis. What is going on? I didn’t do anything wrong.” All the fight had drained from his body and the ImpSec agents relaxed their hold no longer afraid that he would bolt.

“No, you didn’t.”

“What is wrong? Is Adara alright? The baby? Pol? The girls?” asked the confused and worried man.

“Gentlemen, I don’t believe that Mr. Thanopolis will cause any more trouble. If you could give us some room,” said Gregor. He watched as the ImpSec agents withdrew and then continued. “Your wife and the baby are fine. As are your girls.”

“And Pol?”

“Pol was injured in the attack at the school yesterday morning.”

“There was an attack at the school? I was working in the mountains. There is not so good radio reception.”

“Yes, someone shot out a window in the library and hit your son.” Gregor watched as the man’s expression changed from worry to fear. “He is getting the best care possible.”

“Why would someone want to hurt Pol? He is not a Vor. He would not hurt anyone. He is a child.”

“I don’t know. ImpSec is still working on motive.”

“I must get there,” said the distraught man frantically.

“The ImpSec men that are with you now will take you to a shuttle and you will be with your family as soon as it lands,” said Gregor calmly. “All you need to do now is pack whatever you feel necessary and let the ImpSec agents deal with the rest.”

The stressed man leapt from the chair and began frantically rummaging through a closet out of viewing range of the comconsole searching for something Gregor couldn’t see. 

“Mr. Thanopolis?” asked one of the ImpSec agents standing at the edge of the room. “Just take your personal items. Everything else will be taken care of when we land.”

“Truly, sir. It will be provided. There is a car waiting to take you to the shuttle,” said the other.

Gregor closed the call on his end knowing that Mr. Thanopolis would be well taken care of and went to find the man’s wife and tell her that he was on his way.

He pondered a moment to realize that he had been dismissed for the third time that day. It must be a new record, one that was going to be hard to break.


	9. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it is done...

Gregor awoke early. Not to an alarm. Not to the soft snoring of his wife. But instead to the whooping and hollering of a child happy that school had been cancelled for the day. He pulled the coverlet over his head and the noise stopped. And then the racket outside his door started again. He looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It read an appalling 5:15 am.

“It is time to play!” 

He had met with Carl again last night and while appropriate care had been taken of his sore shoulders and, honestly, the sore rest of him too, he was tired and wanted desperately to just go back to sleep for another hour - or even two! His first meeting wasn’t until 8 and there was plenty of time for sleeping. He was about to roll out of bed when he heard the much deeper voice of an Armsman. His sleep-muddled brain fought to place it the voice. 

“David. You will wake your brothers. And probably your parents too,” said the Armsman without a name.

“But I am awake and ready to play, Banis,” said David. Ah-ha! That was which Armsman was on night duty at the moment. Unsurprising. Banis had the least seniority.

“How about some breakfast first?” suggested Banis.

Gregor heard them walking down the hallway and snuggled under the covers and closer to his wife.

“I’ll have to tell Banis, thank you,” she said rolling over to kiss her husband.

“I didn’t realize you were awake,” he replied.

“I couldn’t sleep through David even when he was a baby. He always had a big voice.”

“And lots of energy.”

“Just like his Papa.”

Gregor decided that maybe he didn’t need that sleep after all.

*****

Gregor arrived in his office about 7:30, fed and ready for his day. So far despite the early start the day hadn’t gone poorly. The kitchens were still going out of their way to serve his favorite foods and cream puffs for breakfast was a well enjoyed treat. 

The Armsman Report was a new version of the crazy schedule that had been in place yesterday. Daniels was still on light duty but this time everyone acknowledged that he would mostly be playing board games with Xav. No additional Armsmen had been assigned to watching over the Crown Prince. If Trent was okay with it, Gregor was okay with it. The rest of the report read as calm as the stressed-out Residence could be.

The Household Staff report started with an apology for the run-in early yesterday morning and moved quickly into a request for help with a plumbing problem in one of the kitchen sinks. Under normal circumstances it would have been easy to get someone in and have it taken care of, unfortunately this wasn’t exactly normal. He sent a note suggesting that someone ask Mr. Thanopolis to take a look at it after he had gotten settled. It wasn’t perfect but if the sink made the report it was definitely causing issues.

The Infirmary Report was a summary of the condition of the injured child and the few minor injuries that had happened in the past 24 hours. One cut finger, one black eye -from walking into a TREE! and a scraped knee that John had received while running through a hallway that he shouldn’t have been running in. He noticed an attached purchase order for far more medical supplies than usual and signed approval. 

He looked at the Residence Security report and noticed that Mr. Thanopolis had arrived overnight and had seen his son and wife and would see the girls when they woke up in the morning. That was good news indeed. Security was still tight at the Infirmary but other than the abundance of stuffed animals and get well cards by the gate, nothing was out of place. Gregor placed a note that the little girls might like to have a few of the stuffed critters and they were surely welcome to any that they desired and to discreetly donate the rest to a worthy cause. 

Gregor looked at the clock as he finished the last note and sipped the coffee that had magically appeared while he had been reading. 

At 8:00 the usually impeccably on-time General Allegre arrived with the ImpSec report in hand. He looked far better this morning than yesterday. Tired, of course, but like he had eaten breakfast and had a chance to shower before the meeting. A remarkable improvement, indeed.

“Good morning, Guy. I hope you have good news for me today?” asked Gregor.

“I have news whether you think it is good or not. I can’t say,” said the head of Imperial Security with an exhausted sigh.

“Sit, Guy,” said the Emperor. “Would you like some coffee?” 

“I would love some,” he said as he sat down in a comfortable chair.

A coffee service appeared with an additional cup and a selection of pastries. Gregor poured a cup for the General and watched as he slowly took a sip. “This tastes wonderful.”

“It is an imported blend from Komarr. Laisa likes it and I am growing fonder of it. I thought you might appreciate it.”

Guy took another sip and began, “We have the gunman in custody and we are certain that he worked alone. Captain Gleb Zhidkov had been in ImpSec for 32 years. He felt that he had done his time and was angry that Pol was accepted where his son was not. He was angry that the ‘Greek kid was getting special treatment and that loyal Barrayarans were not getting what they deserved’. Xav was not the target. Neither was Aral. This was a vendetta against ‘the Greek kid for stepping outside of where he belonged.’”

Gregor’s coffee had turned sour and he sat it down. “We have been working on overcoming this prejudice for a long time. We still have a long way to go.”

“Yes, Sire,” said the General. “In the course of the investigation we discovered others that had similar feelings, but hadn’t acted on them. They have been reassigned.”

“And Captain Zhidkov?”

“He is currently in a cell at ImpSec Headquarters awaiting the outcome this meeting.”

“Send him through the ImpSec courts. And let’s see what happens.”

“As you will, Sire.”

“And the rest of the Imperium, Guy?”

“Well, Komarr...”

*******

Gregor looked over the Garden, now in the full bloom of spring. It had been a long three weeks. 

The new security measures weren’t so new anymore and didn’t grate on his nerves so much. The security within the Residence had returned to previous levels. The outside ones were tighter and would continue to be. The school had gotten all the old glass windows replaced with the less authentic but much more bulletproof plasma-shielded almost-glass.

The completely staffed at all hours Infirmary had been a good thing on several occasions, so much so that later today he would be discussing the possibility of keeping it that way permanently. It had been at full time staffing before, when Ezar had been ill and then again when Miles had been living at the Residence, but no one had seen the need to keep it that way when it was only the young and healthy Emperor in the Residence. Times had changed though and the addition of a wife and four young boys, not to mention the additional staff, meant it was time to review that decision. 

The Imperial Residence had plumbing that worked better than it had in years thanks in large part to the hiring of Theodor Thanopolis to oversee it all. Gregor hadn’t needed to think much about the plumbing, but the unfortunate sink that had caused problems earlier had led to the discovery of several pipes that had been invaded by tree roots. And then an Armsman decided to try to get the water pressure higher in his shower and left the wing under an inch of water before someone turned of the water at the main. Banis was going to be on night duty for a long time. At least until Trent’s shoes stopped squishing... 

And today, Pol, the child who had started them down this road would be released from the Infirmary and into his new home in one of Alys’s buildings where security was high and probabilities that problems would occur were very small. Xav would miss his classmate, but more surprising was the friendship that had developed between David and Pol and, strangely enough, Simon Illyan. 

It seemed that Pol was uncoordinated but very determined and David respected the effort that the young man put into learning to do the sports that David loved so much. Uncle Simon had happened to visit on one of the days that David was trying to teach Pol to field a ball and had, much to everyone’s surprise, joined in the fun. No one had had the heart to tell him to go away.

And so an informal group had developed. David was teaching Pol baseball and had coerced Gallo to teach the boy to swim. Uncle Simon had joined in them in on the field and in the pool giving encouragement and sometimes even getting in on the action. No one quite knew what had overcome the elder Simon to come out of his shell. Gregor privately thought that the fact the boys had no memory of Simon before the his injury helped. They didn’t expect him to know anything about baseball or swimming and when it took Uncle Simon three times longer than it should have to learn something, they didn’t care. They were just happy to have another playmate. And the cheers when Uncle Simon fielded the ball were just as loud as the cheers when Pol figured out how to tread water.

Doctor Collins had heartily agreed to it all suggesting that this informal physical therapy was at least as helpful as anything he could have prescribed. The two boys, the old man, and the Armsman had spent many hours figuring out the best way to catch a ball or tread water. And as a bonus, David’s Greek had improved dramatically. Pol could speak Russian or English if necessary but reverted to Greek if he was stressed. And he was stressed often. So David had learned Greek. No one was complaining on that front. Not even Uncle Simon, who remembered more of his long unused Greek every day. 

Alys had been more surprised than anyone that the normally reserved Simon had found himself playing baseball and swimming with the boys, but after a few days of careful watching, even she had agreed it was a good thing. Simon tended to shy away from most social interactions since they assumed a great deal of knowledge he simply didn’t have anymore. The boys had gotten him interested in watching baseball games, and were working on arranging tickets to a baseball game in person. These children were dragging the recluse back into the real world, and it was wonderful to watch. Gregor expected that Alys was watching that situation even more carefully than ImpSec was.

The younger boys were going to be sad to see the little girls go too. Phoebe and Penelope had instigated many a sand project and several building expeditions in the Garden. Simon and John had enjoyed the new ideas and plans. They had picked up quite a bit of Greek along the way as well. 

But it was time for the Thanopolis family to be in their own place. Adara was due with the new baby soon, and a permanent home before the baby arrived was a good idea. 

Gregor walked to his office and started on his reports. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
